Unleash The Beasts (REWRITE)
by TheBadWolves
Summary: When your transported from your universe to another with superheroes and have pokeballs on your belt, there's only one thing to do. Join the superhero's black-ops team. Warnings:Past and a little shown child abuse,guns,dark themes at some points, and blood,but not a lot. This is a rewrite of a past story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey BWB, this is the rewrite of the original 'Unleash the Beasts'. The original was bad in my opinion and instead of going through and switching the chapters I decided to just post a new story, but that isn't the only reason. I started the story before the announcement of the new season was made, so some of my original ideas had to be shifted. And some of my original ideas seem a bit weird or pointless. The original was mostly going to be in a first person POV, but I've decided to cut back on how much of that I originally planned to do. Now that's out of the way let's get some other stuff out of the way.**

 **This story was inspired by DesertChocolate's fic, Adorable Murder Beasts, so go check that out, and the rest of his stories out as well they are a really good read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Young Justice, or the idea for this story.**

 **Ward, Texas April 29 4:38 P.M.**

Hi, my name, is William King. I'm 15 years-old and my life is wonderful. The problem with reading something is that you can't see sarcasm. I'll cut the crud and just tell you that you would not want my life.

A few years ago, I was living a normal happy life. A mom and dad who loved me. Two older sisters that were always there for me even when I didn't know that I needed them. A nice home with my own room. A good school with lots of friends. Grandparents with big homes in the country. My life was good and I couldn't be happier.

Until a few years ago that is. When I was eight my oldest sister Victoria married a guy named Alex whose job forced them to move to Europe. I used to get the occasional card with some money and a note of how she is, and she seemed happy there. One day they stopped coming and I hoped that she just didn't have time anymore, but that was a lie and I just forced myself to believe it. Later that year my other sister Maggie got pregnant at 18 and died during childbirth. It was a girl named Athena. The jerk who knocked her up took her with him and disappeared. My parents tried to go to court to get legal guardianship of her, but they were legally married so he got custody. We were in debt because of the lawyer and had to move from Dallas to the middle of nowhere.

After that my parents were fighting nearly 24/7. The divorce was only a matter of time. That's even more debt on the pile. My mother got custody of me and my dad moved away. I got to visit him in the summer but that didn't last. When I was 11 he came down with a disease I've never heard of nor remember the name of. My mom started drinking after that and got herself a boyfriend soon new husband. He acted all nice and perfect when she was around, but if she was gone he was a monster. He would beat and hurt me, but was smart enough to keep it where clothes would cover them up and they not be noticed. Looking back, I should have gone to the police or someone, but he made her happy. I hadn't seen her smile in such a long time, so I put up with it for her. Only time that I got away was during the summers visiting my grandparents. There I was happy and so was my mom. In the end those days ended. No matter how hard you wish and how much you hope all good thing must come to an end.

Then came that day. The one day I will remember for the rest of my life. Walking home from school one day I saw cops outside my house. A robbery gone wrong. She was home and they had a gun. Now the only place left for me was with him. Eric Cole, the man that is my living nightmare. I would just run away or go to the cops. But I can't. I've put up with him for so long I'm scared of what will happen if I do. Whenever I do even the slightest thing wrong he'll find a way to punish me for it.

Some days I wonder why I keep going, but when I get those thoughts there is always something in my head telling me that I need to keep going. That there is a reason, but I don't know why I believe it.

The only good thing left in my life right now is the thing me and my parents loved. Pokémon. Yeah, it's a little childish, but they grew up with it and I love it. They bought me some of the games and I beat them. Those games are a part of my best memories with my parents. When my mom first met Eric and he started hurting me I always thought to the games where a kid could save the world and that maybe I could do something about him. Then reality set in and realized that I'm just a kid and no matter what I do nothing will change. Heroes don't exist, no one is going to swoop in and take that monster away, so there is nothing I can do but wait until I'm old enough to leave.

Now that I've gone and dump all the crap I've had to live through let's get to why you're hear. To see me suffer. Today was one of the harder days of school. I got out of detention about thirty minutes ago, and was on my way home. It was a nice day so I just wore a red T-shirt and black shorts with black sneakers. When I got there Eric's car was in the driveway so he must be home. Yay. If I'm lucky he'll be passed out on the couch again, but of course I don't have any luck on my side.

"Your late again, brat." Yep, that is the normal greeting I get. I was half right in my hopes. He was on the couch drunk, but not passed out. Wearing a wife-beater and ripped jeans and a beer in his hand.

"Sorry, I had detention." Well that's half true. I did have detention but it ends at four and it only takes a couple of minutes to get from the school to here. I just went the long way home. As I was walking passed him I felt something hit the back of my head and heard a crash behind me. He threw the beer bottle at me and it broke on impact.

"Useless brat. Clean that up!" Normally I would just do what he said but today I just had enough. The crap from school, bullies, and life in general. I don't know why today was the day I quit putting up with it but I don't care anymore.

"Clean it up yourself you jackass." And before I knew he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and slammed me against the wall and held me there by my neck., restricting my airflow.

"Listen hear as long as you live in this house you live by my rules, and you aren't leaving anytime soon. So, do what your fucking told!" He screamed as he threw me at the ground. So, I cleaned the glass up. When I was done Eric was out like a light. Good now I can get some rest. After the day, I've had I needed sleep. I was too tired to change so I just collapsed on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **So that's a prologue sort of so next chapter William arrives in the YJ world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Young Justice, or the idea for this story. The idea for it comes from DesertChocolate.**

 **Star City, Michigan July 18 10:00 EDT**

I woke up with a groan and leaned up in my... Wait a minute. This isn't my bed. It's not even a bed, or indoors! I'm lying under a tree in a forest clearing, and if the sounds are anything to go by then near a town too. I was about to get up when noticed somethings.

One: these are not the clothes I fell asleep in. I'm wearing black combat boots and jeans with a black jacket with a white stripe running down the front, sleeves and around the waist. To top it off there was a black and white baseball cap covering most of my dark brown hair.

Two: There is a bag next to me. It looks like the kind you would put a laptop in. It was primarily black with dark gray and red in the strap and sides.

Three: On top of the bag are what look like six miniaturized pokeballs and a pokedex like the one from diamond and pearl.

Forth: There is a mountain over there. I must be far away since there isn't a mountain anywhere close to home.

'Okay, don't freak out. There is a town nearby.' I thought. 'I can… I can't exactly call Cole. He wouldn't spend any money to get me back from… where am I anyway?' I looked around for a street and maybe find a town sign or something. Finding none, I decided to find out later. I dug in my pockets to see if I had any of my stuff. A dollar and some change, a pack of gum, and a paperclip. None of it would be that useful, but work with what you have. I looked at the bag and items on top it.

'Might as well see what all this stuff is. Let's see. No nothing in that one or that one, but what are these?'

I pulled out a container that looked like a potion from the Pokémon games. A regular purple one. I looked inside the pocket and saw some other medicine items as well. Full Heals, Awakenings, Antidotes, the other status healers, all the other types of potions and revives and Max revives.

'They can't be those, but they look exactly like them. So, what are they reproduction, a promotional thing, or something like that? Figure it out later. What else is here?' In the next pocket, it turned out to be reinforced so the stuff inside wouldn't be damaged.

'Are these Oran berries?' inside were the blue berries that are known to heal Pokémon. 'First Pokémon medicine and now berries? What next?' Probably shouldn't have asked that considering that I found six badge cases each filled with gym badges. 'Okay this is getting really weird. Why is all this stuff here? Its seems real, but if it is then does that mean...' My thought trailed off as I looked towards the Pokedex and pokeballs that once rested on the bag. I hesitantly reached towards one of the red and white spheres. I hit the button and it grew, then I threw it in the air and it opened in a flash of light, transforming into a... Skitty. What did you expect it to be a Charizard? After that I did what no one should blame me for. I feinted. Hey, when a Pokémon becomes real and is right in front of you, no matter what it is, and you don't, to then you can laugh.

I don't know how long I was out, but I awoke to something liking my face. When I saw pink fur, I remembered what happened and scooted away from it. Seriously even though it is just a little one it can still hurt me, but it didn't seem to want to. I mean it didn't hurt me when I was unconscious, so it might be friendly. Right now, it was just looking at me. I slowly stretched my hand out to it to see what would happen. It just rubbed against it. Eventually I got it in my lap and am petting it. Soon I began to wonder what other Pokémon there was in the others. A Skitty seemed random, but I did capture one. Did that mean that it would be ones that I had caught? 'Only one way to find out.' I thought, I was about to reach for another one, but then I had a thought. 'What if the next one isn't so friendly?' I looked at the pink cat in my lap. If it was the one I caught, then it would be at least level forty. (I could never find a moon stone) 'Well it wouldn't hurt to check.' I thought as I reached for the pokedex. I flipped it open and then a line of light went across my face. On the screen, it read ' _ **ACCESS GRANTED: WILLIAM KING**_ ' In gold letters over a black screen. 'What? Why am I given access?'.

After that it pulled up a home screen containing more than just a catalog of Pokémon. After a couple minutes of messing with it I found out what else it had. It was a phone, computer, PC, Pokémon center, map, and pokedex all rolled into one. It held some of the Pokémon I caught through all the regions. From the starters in Kanto to Legendries in Alola. They were separated by region into different boxes, except for the legendries. When I tried to go to the box they were in, it needed a thumb print and retinal scan. Don't know how it had that information in the first place, but I was too caught up in the device. By connecting a pokeball with an injured Pokémon in it to the Pokedex it will heal the Pokémon inside according to the tutorial it gave. (Don't know why it had that either) With the map, I found out I was in a place called Star City, Michigan. While all this was happening Skitty settled into my lap.

Once I settled down I remember why I grabbed it in the first place, so I scanned Skitty. When checking the stats, I noticed something strange. When checking the moves, it knew, it said that it knew all the ones it could possibly know. Not just the normal four moves only, but all of them. I put it off long enough, but I had to know what are in the other five. So, with Skitty next to me I started

First one was a Flebebe. This time I didn't pass out. Instead of me seeing if it were friendly, it just floated on to my shoulder. The same thing appeared on the scan. It can use all its moves.

Second was my Staraptor. She was a lot more intimidating than the other two, so I did take a step back when she was released. After a moment of just standing there, I managed to get close enough to pet her feathers. While I was glad that she didn't attack me, I didn't leave her out, and I didn't release anymore. She was a very strong Pokémon if I need her, and I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself.

I returned them, and put the pokeballs in a side pocket of the bag then made my way into the city.

 **LATER...**

The city was larger than I expected it to be, but it wasn't that different from some of the others cites I've been to. I was just wandering aimlessly while wondering what I was going to do.

Eventually, I ran across a park. I decided to sit at one of the benches and think about what exactly I should do. Not that knew where to start anyway. Sigh, one problem at a time I guess.

Firstly, I was on the other side of the country. Aside from wondering how I got here in the first place for now, this was my main problem. I didn't know anyone around here, so no one to help me. I didn't have any money to buy a way home, or a place to sleep for the night. Well… I could always use one of the Pokémon.

Which brings me to my next problem. The Pokémon. How they're real or why I have them is a total mystery. I can't really ask them where they came from, and I can't go to anyone with them. The government or something else would come and take them. Probably experiment on them or dissect them.

The next problem is a new one I didn't expect to have to deal with. The bank across the street just blew up. If this happened to me on a normal day, I would be running in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, this isn't a normal day. Because a guy, who looks like Dr. Light from the Teen Titans, was walking out of the bank with a bag of cash. What did I do to make this my life?

I did move bit closer to see what was going, but still far enough away to not be in the way of the cops who had just arrived. Not that they did much in the way of stopping him. Just as they arrived the Dr. Light look alike blasted the car away with a beam of light.

'I am so going to regret this later…' I thought as I reached in to my bag and took out one of the poke balls. I thought that I grabbed Staraptor's, but I was wrong. I had grabbed one that I hadn't opened yet, and threw it without checking. Thankfully it wasn't a Magikarp, but it was my Gardevoir.

No one noticed the flash that came with her, but that was probably because Dr. Light had shot at a new batch of cops that showed up. Gardevoir was standing next to me waiting for orders.

"Use Psychic on him, and lift him into the air." Her eyes glowed blue for a second, and a veil of blue surrounded the light villain. He gave a yelp as he was lifted off the ground until he was ten feet up. "Try and use Imprison." I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. It seemed to as a swirl of orange energy appeared around the villain, before disappearing as a red X flashed in front of him.

Meanwhile, Light had been trying to get free, and must have noticed us and tried to fire at us. Instead, the same red X appeared each time he tried. The cops noticed and were finally able to approach him and put him in cuffs. As they were taking him away I saw that some of the cops had noticed me and Gardevoir. "Can you Teleport us somewhere away from here?", but instead of responding, she laid a hand on my shoulder and we were gone.

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Gardevoir and William reappeared near a field across from a Power Plant. William, after regaining his equilibrium, was finally able to let what he just did sink in.

"We just stopped a super villain from robbing a bank." He said looking at Gardevoir, who really didn't react. "What kind of world are we in?" He asked himself before blinking, and mumbling "He asked the fictional creature of a game come to life." under his breath. "Okay then, now where are- What that noise?" Loud explosions and crashes were echoing around them.

"Gar." She said gaining his attention to look at where she is pointing. Where a red and black robot, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth was floating out of the power plant. Before William can react, a read head sped at the robot faster than humanly possible.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He sighed. He turned to the embrace Pokémon. "You mind helping me out with these two, or you good?" She smiled excitedly. "Okay then, let's wait to figure out who the good guys are though. Last thing we need is to be called criminals." They made their way around the edge of the forest carefully. Luckily the robot and the red head along with his group of friends that had showed up were too focused on each other to notice them. The teenagers were somehow got it in their head that the robot was apparently not wanting to hurt them, so it was one of them stated,

"We will not engage!" out to the robot, William decided that the scary robot was the one he should attack, so he told Gardevoir to shadow ball it. Hitting just as the robot said was about to hit the group again while they were down. Disrupting the control, he had on the weather, and gaining their attention of the group.

"What?!" The robot exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure who any of you are," William yelled out to them, walking with Gardevoir closer, "But I'd say that a big robot attacking a bunch of kids is probably not a good thing."

"More children?"

"Child, well teenagers more like it, but yeah, and my friend of course."

"Do you really think you can stop me? Even after I've humiliated the others?"

"Don't know, but let's give it our best shot, shall we? Thunder bolt!"

Gardevoir lifted her arm quickly, and quickly launched a bolt of lightning at the floating robot, who quickly moved out of the way and fired a blast of wind at the duo. William braced for the impact, but Gardevoir quickly used protect, shielding them from the blast. The robot did not relent however as it tried to blast its way through the shield with stronger bursts of lightning. It didn't work, but some of the blast nearly hit the unconscious teens who were previously fighting the machine. Which didn't go unnoticed by William.

"Do you think you can make a protect cover us and those others if we were close enough?"

"Gar." She confirmed with a nor.

"Good." He said as he grasped her shoulder. "Now when he lets up, teleport us as close as you can to the center of them." The opening took a while to show itself, but was used none the less. They disappeared and reappeared in the center of the group, next to a girl with green skin. If it were any other day, William would have questioned it, but he'd seen weirder today.

Under the cover of the Protect, he was able to call out a Pokémon that would be able to heal them. The first one he found, Lucario.

"I need, you to try and use heal pulse on her," He indicated to the unconscious girl between the two," and the others if it works." The Aura Pokémon nodded before crouching a placing a paw on the girl. Pink glowing waves pulsed from his paw and spread over her, slight scratches and for some reasons tears in her clothes were healed. She soon awoke and, as her last memory was of something attacking her, responded by pushing the two away from her and Floating away from the two.

"HEY, hey! Calm down!" Hands up in a surrendering position, "I don't know who you are, but were trying to help!" Gesturing to the shield and Gardevoir, who was beginning to look a little tired, "We need to get out of her and soon, so how about we talk later and get out of here now?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Okay, I can hide us, but you'll need to distract him first."

"Okay then," He thought for a moment before turning back to Lucario. "Take over Gardevoir's protect." The Pokémon did as told letting the finally have a reprieve from the exertion of her power. It now, though with out the necessity of her power the embrace Pokémon faltered in her standing, forcing her trainer to have to catcher in alarm. "You used up too much energy," He brought out her poke-ball, "Take rest." He tapped the ball on to her arm, Gardevoir allowed the red light to envelope her with no protest. This all happening under the eye of the Martian.

William brought out the pokedex and began to scroll though the list of his Pokémon until settling on one and choosing it, making a new pokeball appear in his hand as the other disappeared. He held out the new one and said,

"Come on out Amaya," The ball opened revealing a Greninja in a crouched position. The trainer then turned to the Martian, "Are you ready with you part?" After receiving an affirmative from the girl, he returned his attention to the Ninja Pokémon. "Amaya use smoke screen!" He ordered.

The frog stood in a ninjutsu fashion and let forth a torrent of smoke from his mouth. Lucario let the barrier fall to allow the smoke to encompass the entire area while erecting another to cover everyone else besides the frog.

Mister Twister momentarily stopped his assault on the group, confused as to where the vast amount of smoke had appeared from before trying to blow away the smoke to return his line of sight on his targets. Try as he might no amount of wind could make the smoke vanish, until it did, but on its own with no prompting from him. Once it had receded it revealed that the group had disappeared, leaving only a large circle covered in burns, scratch marks and trenches from his attacks.

"Fine, then. I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objective. So, stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." emphasizing his point with a clenching of his fist to create lightning sparks does he finally leave. Heading for the town of Happy Harbor.

William, Lucario, Amaya and the Martian, watched all this from in side an invisible red ship hovering a few feet of the ground where they had seemingly disappeared, while the rest remained unconscious in the ship with them.

"Now that were not being attack by a crazy robot." William said turning to the Martian. "Can you explain what that was?"

 **See you guys next time**

 **-BWB**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little story before the start of this. When I was originally going to start writing this, I was at my cousin's house and their new kitten crawled into my lap and stayed there for like an hour. I didn't do any work, it was just adorable. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or Young Justice.**

"We had been sent by Red Tornado to deal with an emergency alert that had been triggered at the Power Plant." The green girl began, "We had no idea that this, Mister Twister, was even there. We tried to subdue him, but you saw how that went."

We were currently in the red ship that she was piloting. Her friends, or at least I assume they're friends we strapped into chair surrounding us, me to the left of her chair, Lucario was by my side and Amaya was on the girl's right.

"Okay, but why were y'all sent to check this out and not this Red Tornado guy, umm… who are you exactly."

The girl face-palmed while muttering "Hello Megan." Under her breath.

"I'm Miss Martian," She introduced before motioning to the rest of the group, "and these are Robin, Aqua-lad, Super-boy, and Kid Flash. We're apart of the Justice League, so its kind of are job to do this sort of thing."

"Wait, hold on. Justice League? As in Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman Justice League?"

"Of course."

I sighed. Of course, she says. I'm in a DC universe with pokedex of Pokémon on no clue as it how I've gotten to this point, Of course.

"Well that robot is still on this loose and we're not exactly going to stop it by sitting around here." I turned to Lucario, "Can you use heal pulse on them like you did with her?" I said gesturing to the still unconscious teens and Miss Martian. He nodded before moving to place his paw on to the red-head Miss Martian called Kid Flash.

It wasn't a surprise when he woke up and saw Lucario next to him he fell out of the chair in surprise, but it was a little funny.

"W-what the heck is that!?" Were his first words.

"That's Lucario," I said gaining his attention, "Don't worry, he won't bite. Oh, and that Amaya. They're with me."

"And _you_ are exactly?" He asked while standing from the floor.

Well I'm not telling them my real name, I still don't know what the heck is going on here, and I don't want to be on the wrong side thing if the situation goes bad.

"Why don't we wait for the rest to be awake before I explain. You know, save time and all that." He thankfully, if a bit reluctantly, agreed. I said for Lucario to continue until everyone was finally awake. In the short time I thought of a lie to tell them, hopefully it will last for a while.

"What happened after we were knocked unconscious?" The one Miss Martian introduced as Aqualad asked.

"After, you tell us who you are." Robin interjected.

"My name's Riley, and I distracted Twister after you were knocked out. I managed to get a shield around y'all before he fried you with his lightning. Then Miss Martian and I made it looked like we disappeared, and he left."

"I put the Bio-ship in between us and-" "And that makes it okay!" Miss Martian began before Super boy interrupted.

"You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Aqualad defended.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin intervened, "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty in experienced." Kid Flash added in, now addressing Miss Martian directly, "Hit the shower, we'll take care of Twister."

"Stay out of our way." Super boy growled as he walked out of the ship before jumping away. Kid Flash and Robin following soon after. Miss Martian looked devastated.

"I just wanted to be part of the team." She said mournfully, just as Aqualad was about to leave as well, but he turned back to her and said,

"To be honest," He sighed while rubbing his head, "I'm not sure there is a team." He then turned and faced me. "Riley, if you have any experience, we could you the help." He said, before turning and running off with the others. Leaving Miss Martian and I alone with my Pokémon.

I felt bad for her. She does seem like she really cares about those guys and wanted to help. Sure, she screwed up, but really, who doesn't every now and again!

I sighed, "Okay, look!" I addressed her. "I have no idea what the whole story is with what happened, but really. It doesn't matter! You screwed up, but that doesn't mean you can't fix it somehow!"

"I let the team down, and nearly got them killed-"

"Yes, you did, but now you can either sit there and feel bad or find some way to fix things. Your choice." I started to walk off with Amaya and Lucario following behind, before throwing one last comment over my shoulder. "I'd choose fast, if I were you. We could use a plan with this guy."

Once reaching the ground, I reached into my bag and brought out, for sure, Staraptor's pokeball, releasing her and claiming on to her back, before giving orders to the other two pokemon.

"Amaya, use Shadow Sneak to follow the other as quickly as you can, Lucario, the same, but with Extreme speed. Help protect the civilians and the others in any way you can until I get there. Then we'll focus on Twister." Amaya crossed her arms seemed to sink into the floor leaking a shadow in her place before it shot off in the direction of the others. Lucario glowed a seemingly blinking out of existence. I then turned to Staraptor. "Fly and then use Tail wind and agility. Fly towards the bay." She spread here wing and was off with only a single flap.

 _ **Lucario's Perspective**_

He was running and dodging through the trees of the forest, heading to where the other humans had been heading to. He had to stop to avoid crashing into the Greninja, Amaya.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be heading to the humans!" He growled, preparing to use Extreme Speed once more, but her question stopped him.

"Why should we follow his order?" She asked, she was leaning against a tree and didn't seem like she cared if he answered or not, not even really looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," She turned to actually face him, "He's not our trainer, and we weren't traded to another. That means we don't really have to listen to him, so why do you?"

"His Aura." He responded, as if that was all that needed to be said. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone can see Aura. That doesn't mean anything to me."

"My species recognizes those close to us by their Aura. His Aura is the same, even though the body is different. Though…" He hesitated, Amaya's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"His Aura is cracked, strangely." He revealed. Amaya stood straight, finally looking like she was interested.

"I may not be a user, but even _I_ can tell that 'Cracked Aura' doesn't sound good."

"It is difficult to explain, especially with the oddities with him, but I shall try." Lucario raised his hands and formed a ball of Aura in between them. "Every living creature's aura has a solid shape such as this. A Human's and Pokémon's Aura can differ depending on being, type and species, but will still retain the shape of its host. Until, when that host begins to die. It will slowly deform as it weakens and the energy that has disappeared returns to nature." He smashed his paws in to the sphere, it explodes in a small blast, with its particles floating around before dissipating. "A cracked Aura retains the form, but black cracks form on the surface. They spread until they encompass the entire form. Aura is tied to our will, and these cracks begin to form when the host's will to live waivers."

"By waivers you mean…" She trailed off, unable to complete the thought. Though the message was clear, as Lucario nodded.

"When the form is completely encompassed, the host will lose itself. They will lose the ability to feel emotion, lose their memories slowly, and finally, instincts, breathing and such, will also disappear until they are nothing but a husk." He explained.

"Then what's strange about his?"

"Somethings stopping it!" Lucario growled, his own aura flaring slightly, his eyes glowing briefly, confusing Amaya greatly.

"How is something stopping it a bad thing? It should be good, shouldn't it?" He shook his head in response.

"Whatever it is that is stopping this, is only hurting him. It tries to heal the cracks, but it only leaves behind scars that shouldn't exist. This taint needs to be healed by the host itself, over time and slowly. This is unnatural and sloppy, if it continues and he does nothing to help himself, then the cracks will return, worse and quicker than before."

"Ok, that is bad, but how can we help him?" She asked worriedly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to follow him?" She smirked.

"I never said I wasn't, I only asked why should we, and why you were." Lucario rolled his eyes while thinking, 'Dark-types.' With annoyance.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out. It is a Lucario's duty to help those with the gift." She rolled he eyes.

"Lucarios, always so serious."

"Dark-types, always a nuisance." He retorted, though she looked more smug than insulted. "We've wasted enough time. We need to hurry." He used extreme speed once more and raced off, leaving Amaya alone before she slinked into the shadows and left as well.

 **I was going to finish this episode, but it has been so long and I just want to say that I will not abandon this and will work on the new chapter, but school is a pain and I'm going to be working soon so that will take up some more time.**

 **Until next time**

 **-BWB**


End file.
